


Day 5- Timeskip

by vague_darkness666



Series: Arumika Week 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arumika Week, Arumika Week 2019, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_darkness666/pseuds/vague_darkness666





	Day 5- Timeskip

It had been five months since she had slept peacefully. Five whole months since they had been gone. She knew she should trust them, but every time she went to bed that damned rooftop wouldn’t leave her alone. 

She felt like she would never forget it. Ever. 

Armin lying on the roof, lifeless. Eren crying over him. Armin’s body emerging from the titan. 

Mikasa woke up with a shiver yet again. Her hair was messed up and her body was burning uncomfortably. She hadn’t seen them in five months. A powerful sense of fear and concern overtook her mind as she dropped back to bed, drowning out Sasha’s snores and Jean’s gentle neighs. Yes, she was worried for them, she wanted them to be safe out there. But that wasn’t really the end of it.

She longed for him. 

Armin offered Eren a hand as he climbed out of the rapidly disappearing Attack Titan, his body very warm. He came down and the two of them had to follow their usual routine.

“Nothing today, eh?” Armin asked when they were back inside the checkpost. Eren shook his head. “Nothing.”

“There hasn’t been any for five months. Not since we got here. I don’t see what’s the point of…”

“Armin,’ Eren interrupted him. “There’s something else bothering you, isn’t it?”

“No,” he did his best to keep his voice firm.

“You want to go back, don’t you?”

“i…yeah.”

It had been five months since the Paradis government had tasked the Attack and the Colossal Titan with guarding the Island from enemy ships. Nothing had turned up yet, much to Armin’s impatience. 

He missed her terribly. He knew he wasn’t the only one, clearly being separated from Jean was making Eren restless, too, but he wouldn’t admit it. He acted like he was handling it just fine, which left Armin with no one to talk about his feelings with.

“Hold on, Mikasa.”

“Mikasa!” Connie roared at a sleeping Mikasa.

“Hey, be gentle with her, Conn!” Sasha reprimanded him, pulling him away from the sleeping girl. “Mikasa,” she shook her shoulder gently.

“Hmm?’ Mikasa slightly opened her eyes.

“They’re back. Eren and Armin, they’re back. They’re OK.”

Any ordinary person would have questioned “why?” but Mikasa neither had the time nor energy to give a damn. They were back and they were safe.

Armin was back.

She had the misfortune to come upon Eren first, who was passionately making out with Jean in the hallway. They broke up at once, their cheeks pink.

“Mikasa!”

“Eren,” She squeezed his shoulder and embraced him. “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” Clearly, Eren was still not over the embarrassment of being walked in on.

“Where?”

“Armin was talking to Captain Levi,” Jean added with a valiant effort to keep his voice stable and pulled Eren with him to another room before Mikasa could add the “Get a room” comment.

Mikasa found Armin alone near the Gallery Hall. They ran into each other’s arms.

Mikasa felt like she hadn’t seen him in forever.

But he was here now.

“I missed you,” He said gently against her shoulders. 

Mikasa didn’t feel expressing her thoughts with words. She pulled back and looked at him tenderly. Armin’s hand tightened around her back as their lips met.


End file.
